Motor vehicle users are always looking for convenient places to store and hold personal items such as wallets, cell phones, electronics, flashlights, sports equipment such as golf balls, suntan lotion, eye drops and the like. In many cases the typical storage options designed into motor vehicles, including, for example, glove boxes, console bins, console cup holders, instrument panel, center stack storage compartments, door map pockets, seatback pockets and the like either do not provide enough dedicated storage or are simply not versatile enough to provide the best possible option. Further, these dedicated storage options are typically fixed and non-configurable to best meet the needs of the user. In addition, most are focused upon storage within reach of the driver or front row passenger and are not conveniently available to rear seat occupants. As a result it is clear that a need exists for additional storage options in the interior trim of a motor vehicle.